


Full Moon Fever

by mrandmrhale2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Wolfed Out Derek, full moon fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrandmrhale2/pseuds/mrandmrhale2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be with Derek during the full moon, but the alpha wants nothing to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Fever

“Leave it alone, Stiles,” Scott growled as his friend grabbed the keys to the jeep.

 

“He shouldn’t be alone tonight.”

 

“Maybe, but it’s what he wants. Stiles, c’mon, it’s the worst night of the month. For all of us. Even I’m considering strangling you, and I’m your best friend! Cut him some slack.”

 

“He’s been a werewolf, like, forever, and he’s an alpha. He has this at least a little bit under control. He’ll be able to handle me there,” Stiles said, slipping on his red hoodie before heading towards the door.

 

“Whatever, but don’t come crying to me when he bites your head off!”

 

Stiles just smiled, and kicked the door shut behind him.

__________

 

Derek wasn’t at the loft, only a very angry Cora who promptly shouted, “Stiles, I swear if you don’t get out of here in five fu-” he didn’t get to hear the remainder of the sentence, because he was already halfway down the stairs.

 

Man, the full moon did not bring out the best in his friends.

 

He called around to Isaac, Peter, and even Deaton, but no one had seen him.

 

As a last resort, Stiles parked his jeep on the edge of the woods, and made the short journey to the old Hale house.

 

It was as it always was, still charred with ash and crumbling to the ground more and more each day. This place never ceased to creep Stiles the fuck out and he was reminded of this when an involuntary shiver crept down his spine.

 

“God, I hope you’re not here, Derek,” he mumbled to himself, zipping his hoodie and hunching his shoulders against the cold.

 

Hesitantly walking up the steps, flinching each time they felt about to give away, he finally made it into the foyer. He looked around, taking in the empty rooms, but for some reason, he was nearly positive that Derek was here somewhere. He could almost feel the wolf standing next to him, his hot breath on the back of Stiles neck, and the sound of his aggravated sigh. The sensation was startling real, and Stiles whirled around, almost expecting Derek to be right behind him. But there was nothing.

 

Suddenly, Stiles was overwhelmed with a sense of anxiety. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Maybe Derek will be angry. Maybe he’ll-

 

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Stiles whips around, coming nose to nose with the alpha. Derek hadn’t wolfed out yet, but his eyes were feral, and his hair mused from fingers constantly tugging at it. Scott was right, the full moon was affecting him big time, way more than Stiles had been expecting. He’d seen him at his worst, but he couldn’t help the fear that spread through him.

 

Derek could smell his fear, and for a moment his wild eyes seemed tame- and almost sad- before the anger and roughness returned in full force. He shoved Stiles away, towards the door, and growled, “Get out of here, kid.”

 

Stiles blanched, and Derek knew he’d hit a nerve. The problem concerning Stiles’ age had been a long and drawn out one, nothing ended up resolved, and both men had elected to ignore it after a while. He only called him kid when he was really trying to hurt him. Deciding he’d deal with the remorse of his word selection when Stiles was far away and safe again, he gave him another shove.

 

“Leave.”

 

Stiles dug his feet into the ground, and leaned against the force with all he had. “I’m not leaving you alone. Not even if you’re going to be an ass all night.”

 

“Get out of here, Stiles!” his shout had an underlying growl to it, like he was half wolf already.

 

Stiles shoved right back, and knew immediately it was a mistake.

 

Derek grabbed his forearms, slamming him against the wall with enough force to rattle Stiles’ teeth. The air rushed from his lungs as he squeezed his eyes shit and waited for the pain to subside.

 

“Why can’t you ever do what I ask?”

 

“Cause you always,” he inhaled shakily, still gasping for breath, “ask stupid shit.”

 

Derek’s eyes flashed red before he loosened his grip enough that Stiles could wriggle free. The teen took a few steps back, watching warily as his boyfriend braced himself against the wall. His   
breathing was ragged, and he clenched his fist when his claws sprouted.

 

“D-Derek?”

 

A roar erupted from him, and when he faced Stiles, he was completely wolfed out. Growling, he took a menacing step towards him.

 

Stiles did the only thing- admittedly, a stupid thing- he could think of. He ran at the wolf, wrapping his arms around his middle, and burying his face in his neck.

 

The only thing that probably saved him was Derek’s shock, as it caused him to hesitate. His arms were raised, claws out and ready to attack, but instead he kept them up. Squeezing his eyes shut,   
he attempted to steady his breathing. Stiles tightened his grip, and Derek tentatively brought his arms down, settling them on his back.

 

“That was stupid,” he mumbled, suddenly gripping Stiles so closely that his claws were probably breaking skin, but hell, he couldn’t find it in him to let go.

 

“But it worked,” his breath was warm against his neck, and Derek made himself focus on that instead of the fire running through his veins. Maybe he could handle this.

 

As long as Stiles was here, he could handle it.


End file.
